


Lil Flower

by RickishMorty



Series: Pocket Mortys [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Fluff, M/M, Protective Rick, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Tenderness, Wasp Rick - Freeform, flower morty - Freeform, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Wasp Rick loves to relax, sleeping in the flower corollas.Something, however, spoils his afternoon nap.
Relationships: Wasp Rick/Flower Morty
Series: Pocket Mortys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Lil Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to Fry and their adorable characters Wasp Rick and Flower Morty!  
> Go too check their works on https://twitter.com/yurusanzo_ram

The air was fragrant, sparkling. The aroma of flowers was everywhere and hovered in the air as a gift from nature. The temperature was perfect, neither too hot nor too cold. Spring had finally come. The only ones who might not like it were allergy sufferers.

It was undoubtedly Wasp Rick's favorite season. Sure, it wasn't particularly original for an insect, but he was a simple hymenoptera after all. He didn't have too many claims; what he preferred was to lie down in the soft corolla of flowers, hidden thanks to the petals from the rest of the world. He stayed there for whole afternoons until sunset went down. The front legs behind the head, the front ones crossed, while sucking with closed eyes the thin stem filaments of the flower chosen for the nap.

If an insect tried to come and disturb him in order to steal the pollen from the flower, Wasp Rick had only to open one eye to make him go away. Everyone left, frightened. Nobody wanted to disturb the wasps: they were not like bees, obsessed with the hive and with doing a good job for the queen. Of course, they too were social insects, but less than bees or ants. Especially males tended to be more distant, appearing only in the reproductive moment.

Another difference with the bees was the sting: Wasp Rick had always respected them. If a bee stung, it would die. It was extreme sacrifice, the most important act of courage for those who, in order to defend their queen, decided to die. It wasn't supposed to be easy, but there was also a good deal of instinct behind those choices. For the wasps, however, it was different: their aggression was greater than the bees and their sting didn’t detach or lead them to death.

Wasp Rick was actually different from his similar: he wasn’t a particularly sociable insect, except with his family. He loved being alone and didn’t suffer from loneliness; he loved tranquility above all, although lying in the flowers was something he kept to himself. He could not loose the reverence and fear that others had for him. It was worth more than everything else.

It was easier to be alone, to relax, if everyone is afraid.

A scream filled the silence of the lawn, making Wasp Rick's eyes open wide.

Of course...

The insect closed them, trying to regain calm. He was almost falling asleep ...

Another scream broke the air again, making even the birds stop singing.

Wasp Rick stood up, half-eyed, annoyed and pissed off. Relax was over.

The insect rose in flight, buzzing loudly with the large wings that raised both him and the pollen from the poppy where he was resting.

In flight, Wasp Rick looked at the green lawn, looking for the source of the noise. Another scream, sharp and almost ridiculous, reached him: the insect turned around, looking at the ground on a gathering of insects that seemed to cover something.

Wasp Rick glided towards the grass, approaching the group. Weewils. Four. Those stupid shit-eating beetles always messed up. Stupid, slow and smelly. Who were they taking on now?

"I'll eat it!" one said, pushing the other away violently.

"I found it, go away!"

Wasp Rick rolled his eyes, watching how those four idiots were crowding. For what then? He couldn't even see it. It was certainly going to be a tiny piece of shit. For sure, whatever it was, it wasn't worth his sleep.

"Are you done messing around?"

The beetles didn't even turn around, too busy fighting over the meal.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Wasp Rick stood with his arms folded, narrowing his eyes with his wings buzzing dangerously.

"Stinging your ass to death."

The beetles finally turned around, aggressive, ready to hit him. As soon as they saw that he was a wasp, and precisely THAT wasp, they stopped, terrified.

"O-oh ... Oh, sorry, we-we haven't seen you", said one of them, while the others also turned to look at him. Wasp Rick still couldn't look at what they had behind them.

"You ruined my afternoon nap, you idiots..."

"And who car-mmf!" one of the younger beetles spoke, being blocked by the other three, who ordered him to keep quiet.

"S-sorry, M-Mister Wasp, we swear to you that we d-didn't know you were resting nearby ..."

"Well, now you know. So why don't you raise your ass and fly away looking for more shit to fight over? "

The beetle that had tried to respond was the last to fly. He needed to see the long, wide sting of the wasp to open its wings and fly away quickly.

Wasp Rick followed them with his eyes, with a satisfied smirk, watching them flee quickly. Damn shit-eaters.

When the wasp looked down, he expected to see a nibbled excrement. Nothing further from reality. The insect opened his mouth in amazement, looking at the most beautiful flower he had ever seen.

It was a simple daisy, small, with white and tiny petals. Wasp Rick could smell his perfume from there: it was the best he had ever smelled and it was... irresistible. It was as if someone had created an aroma especially and only for him. If he ever had to say what happiness smelled like, that was the scent.

The absurd thing was that the daisy was placed on the head of a human, the size of him. He looked young and had a terrified look and eyes swollen with tears. His yellow shirt was dirty with dirt and the footprints of those beetles. Even the little flower on his head, although beautiful, seemed a little wilted, folded on itself. How it reflected the boy's fear.

Wasp Rick suddenly realized that he had remained motionless and silent for a long time staring at him. He cleared his throat slightly uneasily before speaking.

"Are you okay?"

The boy looked at him, with huge eyes wide and veiled with tears and the little flower that rose slightly; he seemed curious, hopeful, but also fearful.

Wasp Rick stretched one of his four legs towards him, to help him get up. Flower Morty held his breath in fear.

"Quiet. I don’t want to hurt you. They are gone... "

Flower Morty shifted his gaze from his leg to Wasp Rick's face, before leaning against him to get up. He was much shorter than he was and the insect hovered above him. The boy was still trembling, making all the petals of the flower vibrate.

Wasp Rick withdrew his leg and felt uncomfortable again: he was good at being tough and scaring others. But how should you behave when you wanted to reassure someone?

He cleared his throat, feeling it dry: that scent was intoxicating, it made his legs soft and his head light.

"A-are you okay?" he asked again, unsure of what to say.

Flower Morty nodded softly, looking at him as hypnotized. He joined his hands in the center of his chest, swallowing and torturing his fingers nervously.

"T-thanks, M-Mister Wa-Wasp ".

Wasp Rick felt warm at that timid babble. Now that he heard him speak he was sure that the screams belonged to him: his voice was very high. The insect looked again at the flower on his head, which seemed to bloom again, more calmly.

"I'm... I'm Wasp Rick. You can call me that. Who are you?"

Flower Morty lowered his head, intimidated.

"I-I'm Flower Morty."

Right. Stupid question. Both didn’t have particularly fancy names. In fact, they seemed rather stupid now that he thought about it.

"T-thanks for saving me."

Wasp Rick still felt that scent coming up on him. It was better than any afternoon nap and any corolla where he had never rested inside. It had the power to relax him instantly.

"I must".

Flower Morty looked up, seeming to notice Rick's long sting. He looked at him again in the face, with the little flower lowering again, frightened, almost closing in on itself.

Wasp Rick looked at him, as if afraid of having done something wrong. It wasn't like him to feel like this, to worry about his actions, to worry about others. That perfume was reimbursing him, surely.

"What's up?"

Flower Morty bit his lip, squeezing his hands and starting to tremble again.

"You... Do you want to eat me too?"

Wasp Rick frowned, caught off guard.

"What?"

"D-do... Do you want my flower too?"

Flower Morty looked at him, with hope lighting his gaze. Wasp Rick suddenly felt weak and defenseless in front of those eyes.

"... No, I... No, baby".

Wasp Rick smiled, raising one leg towards Flower Morty, who closed his eyes in fear. The insect laid it slowly on its head, in a reassuring, almost playful caress. That boy had the ability to soften him. How was that possible?

"You’re too small for me... You’re out of danger."

Wasp Rick chuckled as Flower Morty opened his eyes again, looking at the leg that was stroking his hair, so close to his flower. He blushed, unprepared for that caress.

Wasp Rick withdrew his leg, with the fear of not knowing what to say anymore and that their meeting would end there. How could he let him go, though? He was small, defenseless and afraid: it would not take him long to get into trouble again.

And then, how would he have done without that perfume near him? It had the power to make him feel good. The insect suddenly felt selfish.

"S-so... T-thanks a-again" the boy smiled for the first time, looking at the big insect in front of him; "I-I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep, i-it won't happen anymore."

Flower Morty lowered his head slightly, in a small nod of the face which was a respectful greeting. Wasp Rick felt short of breath when he saw the boy turn to leave. His jaws snapped, nervous. What could he do? How could he hold him back?

Rick chose the best strategy of his kind: aggression.

"Of course it won't happen again."

Flower Morty turned to the wasp, questioning. The wasp approached again imperiously.

"From now on I will keep an eye on you."

Flower Morty blinked several times, amazed by that unexpected decision. Wasp Rick was as amazed as he was, despite the boy didn’t know it. He crossed his arms, arching his unibrow.

"Your screams are so high that wherever you go you would wake me up anyway."

Flower Morty was silent, saying nothing. Wasp Rick maintained his haughty and indifferent demeanor, despite being secretly afraid of his negative response. That he would go away, along with that wonderful perfume and his big eyes.

It wasn’t the boy who answered, but his little flower: it became straight again, opening the petals as it had never done before, opening like a sunflower in the morning. Immediately afterwards another beautiful smile came, bright and open like that lush flower. Wasp Rick felt the sting tingle.

"R-really?"

Wasp Rick was silent for a moment, uncertain or not whether to ask him for something in return. His selfishness won again.

"... But only if you make me smell your flower more closely."

Flower Morty was dumbfounded for a moment, before blushing heavily, with the petals vibrating along with his whole body. He had asked him a very intimate thing, he knew it. But he didn't care.

He had to do it. At least once.

Flower Morty lowered his face, intimidated and terribly embarrassed. He didn’t reply aloud, imperceptibly nodding his head. With his gaze lowered, the little flower was leaning towards Wasp Rick, already in position to smell it.

The insect looked at him insistently, wondering several times if he was doing the right thing. What if that perfume made him mad? What if he hadn't been able to restrain his instincts, sucking his nectar despite being so small? What if he hurt him?

Wasp Rick took a deep breath before bending over to the flower. Flower Morty had his eyes closed, his face red and his body trembling.

The insect closed his eyes, with his jaws and face very close to the white daisy. He inhaled slowly, letting himself be lulled by that aroma, feeling it stronger than ever, with no other smells that intruded between him and the flower.

It was the best thing he had ever smelled.

He had seen sunflowers, poppies, daisies, azaleas, lilies, tulips, roses, mimosas and a thousand other flowers, but their scents compared to that of Flower Morty paled and disappeared.

It had no equal.

Wasp Rick didn’t notice that he had raised his leg, going very close to the boy's flower, gently touching a petal. Flower Morty shivered hard, making the insect tremble in turn.

It was irresistible. Totally and completely irresistible.

Wasp Rick was insatiable, selfish ... He couldn't resist. He had to taste it. At least once.

He closed his eyes, letting go and opening his mouth, with the tongue that slowly licked his corolla, tasting the pollen.

It was... delicious.

It was unique.

"Ah !!" Flower Morty gasped at that touch, shivering and blushing even more than before. Vespa Rick moved away, realizing at that moment what he was doing and embarrassing himself.

"Ah!!" Flower Morty gasped at that touch, shivering and blushing even more than before. Wasp Rick moved away, realizing at that moment what he was doing and embarrassing himself.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry, it's ... It's just t-that... I'm a l-little hypersensitive t-there."

Flower Morty looked at him uneasily, with red cheeks and wet eyes. He was really ashamed, it was obvious. The sting of Wasp Rick vibrated again, along with his whole body: he was feeling an excitement never known before. And it wasn't just because of that scent.

"This will be my compensation, for your protection... I can lick and smell you when and how I want."

He smiled before approaching again and picking up the boy. He was light and slender. Flower Morty clung to him, with a surprised start, before looking him in the eye, ashamed for that last sentence. Wasp Rick grinned, spreading his wings and making them vibrate.

"Are you ready to fly, lil flower?"

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a bit like a biologist writing this fanfic haha  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you want to let me know what you think <3


End file.
